


no way this could go wrong

by ceserabeau



Series: Sterek AU One shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, One Shot, Person of Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He considers how many weapons Derek probably has on him right now and the likelihood that he’ll use one of them on Stiles, and eventually settles on the fact Derek’s not going to blow his operation by killing him in broad daylight.</p><p>Person of Interest AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	no way this could go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a review of ‘Time of Death’ where they described it as Person of Interest but with monsters and it got stuck in my head

It’s Saturday morning, the wind blowing ice cold down the street, and Stiles finds himself skidding to a sudden halt on the sidewalk. “No,” he mutters; “No. _No_. No fucking way. This is not happening.”

He’s two steps outside of Starbucks, first coffee of the day in his hand, and down the street is a car. A very familiar car, with a very familiar figure behind the wheel. Strong jaw, spiked up hair, a pair of shades covering what Stiles is sure is an extremely intense glare.

“Fuck me,” he says, and a woman walking by tuts disapprovingly at him.

It’s been six months. Six months of no gunshots, no bullets whizzing past his head; six months without people trying to kill him. Six months of no Derek Hale and his ridiculously good-looking face and his ridiculously bad attitude.

Stiles sighs, pausing to weigh up how much he wants to see Derek’s face up close with how little he wants to be shot at again. In the end he sighs, takes a big gulp of coffee, and goes to say hi.

He feels a vague sense of satisfaction at the way Derek’s head jerks towards him when he raps on the window. He grins, waves, and Derek slowly winds the window down.

“I know you think you’re being subtle,” Stiles says, “But you kind of stick out like a sore thumb.”

Derek tilts his head at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asks slowly.

Stiles narrows his eyes, trying to guess what’s going on behind the sunglasses. “Just saying hi. What are you doing in this neighbourhood?”

“Go away, Stiles,” Derek says, and starts to roll the window back up.

Stiles jams a hand in the way and Derek stops, turning his head back towards him. Stiles is reminded of a snake, cold and cunning, watching its prey.

“I’m being serious,” Stiles tells him. “Why are you hanging out here? It’s hardly the Lower East Side.”

Derek makes a sound like a growl, and Stiles tries not to take a step back. “I’m working,” he says through gritted teeth. “You need to leave.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “You have a number, don’t you? Someone from around here?”

Derek bares his teeth viciously, whipping off his glasses to fix Stiles with the kind of glare that would once have made him quake in his boots. Now though, he just considers how many weapons Derek probably has on him right now and the likelihood that he’ll use one of them on Stiles, and eventually settles on the fact Derek’s not going to blow his operation by killing him in broad daylight. He tries again.

“I could help you, you know. I live here. I know everything.”

Derek’s mouth curves downward. “I said _go away_ ,” he snaps.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Come on, man. You know I’m good at this stuff. I helped last time, didn’t I?“

Derek’s mouth curves downward. “Last time you nearly got shot,” he says, and for a split second Stiles thinks he sounds as distressed as he did when he saw Stiles bleeding from the graze on his arm.

“I’m fine,” Stiles reminds him, holding his arms out placatingly, but Derek’s mouth stays sad and unhappy.

Stiles sighs, scrubs a hand across his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the door to his building open and Scott stumble out, hair all over the place, dark bags under his eyes. Too many late nights studying for veterinary exams are obviously taking their toll.

“Scott,” he calls out, and waves when Scott looks up. “Come here. I want you to meet someone.”

Scott starts to pick his way between the pedestrians, and Stiles glances back down at Derek. His mouth is hanging open, forehead creased into a frown.

“What?” Stiles looks between him and Scott and back again, and his stomach drops. “No. No way. Not again.”

Derek just drops his head into his hands with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a whole AU where Derek is Reese, Lydia is Finch and Stiles is their next number, and then part 2 was going to be Scott as their number and helping out with it, but this was all that actually got written of it.


End file.
